User talk:Platypus222
Hey, this is my talk page. I'm talking. Are you? Please do not... --Alan * Unification I and Unification II are the proper titles for these episodes, and are therefore the main pages, please do not make them redirects. --Alan del Beccio 17:38, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) * One more thing. The IMDB link on Mary Janowski was placed there for anyone who makes the page for the actress. There are or were quite a few of these in place, and until then, are designated to be removed once the actress page is created. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 17:53, 19 Aug 2005 (UTC) Welcome... whoops! Yeah, I was going to add that, but forgot! Thanks :) zsingaya 19:43, 2 Sep 2005 (UTC) Reverting edits of 219.148.148.180 Maybe you should stop reverting this user's edits. I know someone has to clean up after him, but it's pretty much pointless if he's going to just blank it again. He needs to be blocked first, and then someone can go through his "contributions" and revert all of the "(top)"s.--Tim Thomason 00:36, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I guess you're right. Why are there no admins on right now? OK. I'll stop reverting until he's blocked, except for my user page. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 00:38, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*I've alerted User:Captainmike, User:AJHalliwell, and User:Harry Doddema via e-mail. Hopefully one of them will receive it and come handle the situation. --From Andoria with Love 00:40, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::* AJHalliwell blocked him, so I'm reverting them now. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 00:46, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::*You think we got 'em all? :) --From Andoria with Love 01:24, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ::::*Looks like it. Thanks for your help. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 01:26, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) :::::* No problem, although you did most of the work. Excellent job! :) --From Andoria with Love 01:28, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Template:Stub-character When you edited Memory Alpha:Message templates, you incorrectly stated IP users can't create templates. You know, there's no real reason an IP user can't create a template, as long as it is acceptable to the community. -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 13:51, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Data Tables Might as well continue the discussion here... you understand my reasoning behind the images? I uploaded them to try and save filespace, which is what we're always trying to save. Is there a written convention against this type of picture? Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 21:48, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) *''Written'' convention? Honestly, now that I look, I can't find anything. It's just that since I haven't seen anything quite like your images here, I figured that we weren't supposed to that. I do agree that it's easier and takes up less space, but I just thought it was against the rules or something. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 21:55, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) **Yeah, it probably is, but until someone comes up with something better, it might as well stay. I'm always trying new things on MA, thats what evolves the web. (OMG, I sound like an admin... :) ) Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:00, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***I agree. Until (or unless) someone finds (or makes) a rule against this sort of thing, they should probably stay. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:01, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) Paul Carr I bet you'd rather it was me find it than someone like Alan! I've done simliar faux-pas before, we all do them in the late hours of the evening. I'm off to bed now, see you later. Zsingaya | ''Talk'' 22:36, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC) * Late hours of the evening. Heh heh heh... It's not even seven where I am. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:38, 10 Sep 2005 (UTC)